


Love Is A Peace Of Art

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Can i just say Lot Of Past Things?, Friendship/Love, M/M, Many things from the past, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Trans Male Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: David Washington is the new gym teacher at the Blood Gulch school, and all the girls hover over him.But the Art teacher down the hall is amazing, and Wash always sees him walk through the hall looking at him.So either his seeing things, or he's super paranoid over the hot art teacher.A AU where Wash is a gym teacher and Tucker's an art teacher, and you can find love in all different places.





	1. Mornings

"God dammit!"

Wash's foot hit the leg of his bed, causing him to stumble back into his computer chair. He looked at his toes, examining them carefully.

"Stupid bed." He mumbled, getting up and slipping his sweat pants on.

He walked towards the kitchen, taking out a plate and a bowl. Wash walked over to the fridge, grabbing the carton of eggs and cheese. 

Turning around, Wash saw his cat Kitty laying on the counter, pawing at the little glass bowl. Wash rolled his eyes, setting the egg carton next to the pet.

Wash leaned on the wall, smiling as the cat played around with the bowl. "I'm gonna need that you know."

Kitty looked up, looking at Washington before looking at the bowl, pushing it around.

Wash huffed, grabbing the bowl and holding it on the counter. "I said I'm gonna need that."

A paw landed on Wash nose, hitting his face and letting out little meows. 

Sighing and shaking his head, Wash stood up opening the carton of eggs. Kitty watched as Wash cracked two eggs into the bowl, throwing the shells into the trash.

Wash looked down at the cat. "You hungry Kitty?"

Kitty let out a meow, jumping off the counter to rub against Wash leg, earning a chuckle from the man. "Alright."

As soon as Wash grabbed the bag of cat food, there was a sudden knock at the door. Kitty jumped, running towards the door, pawing at it.

Wash walked towards the door, opening it to see his older sister Carolina. "Wash! Its so go to see you!"

She wrapped her arms around Wash, walking into the apartment. "Hi Lina'."

"So, how's it been?" Carolina flopped on the couch.

"Good." Wash responded, then getting a chuckle from Carolina as Kitty pawed at Wash's sweats. "Hang on."

Wash grabbed the bag of cat food and poured some into Kitty's bowl. He pet Kitty, and got up to the counter to his forgotten eggs.

"I'm surprised your not around for work." Lina' picked up a pillow and rested her head on it.

Wash's mind ran fast. Work. "Oh shit!"

He ran around apartment grabbing his stuff and getting dress. Lina' watched him in amusement as Wash quickly grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

"You forgot your eggs!!" Lina' shouted as he ran down the hall. She sighed, looking at Kitty. "How are you?"

_"Meow..."_


	2. First Day Sucks

"Mr. Washington!"

Sighing, Wash turned around to see Principal Kimball stomping towards him. "Where have you been!? Your 45 minutes late and Mr. York had to take care of your first hour gym class for you!"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time at home and my sister Lina' showed up and-"

"I don't want excuses Mr. Washington. I better not have another school day like this ever again!" Principal Kimball turned and walked away, her chocolate brown hair whipping around to her other shoulder.

"Yes sir-I mean ma'am!" Jeez, for a principal, she's as hell one of the scariest principals ever. R.I.P to all the kids sent to her office.

"By the way," Wash jumped as a man with short brown hair leaned on him. "Your first hour class is really noisy."

Wash blinked. "You must he Mr. York." He held out his hand. "I'm David. David Washington. I'm the new gym teacher for Blood Gulch."

York shook his hand with a grin. "Nice to meet you Mr. Washington."

Wash scratched his neck. "Wash is fine."

"Meh," York shrugged. "I'm the Athletic Trainer." He pat Wash's shoulder. "Good luck with your class."

Wash froze. "Wait, what do-"

Suddenly shouts and laughs came through the hallway as the first bell rung, Wash almost getting ran over by students. He stumbled over to the boys locker room, and started greeting kids coming in for the next hour.

_Man this is gonna be a rough week._

"Alright, hi everyone." Wash smiled as kids started walking into the gym.

Everyone sat down on the floor, circling around Wash. They were young, probably the sixth graders. Some were talking, and others were whispering, getting outbursts of laughs from the person they were whispering to.

"Okay, can I have your attention please~" Kids looked at Wash as he continued talking. But Wash kept looking over to two kids who were still talking. "~and I...um, hey."

Both of the kids snapped there heads up, looking at Wash. They were both boys, one had baggy hair that wore a purple jacket. The other had his cut off to one side, his jacket identical to the other boy's just yellow. "Are...you boys done talking?"

The shared a look. "Are we in trouble?"

Wash blinked. "Well, I wouldn't say that-"

"Darn it Eta-" Wash looked over to a girl wearing a light blue jacket.

_Kids and their jackets these days, jeesh-_

"-first day of school and you and Theta are already getting into trouble." She huffed, crossing her arms.

The boy in the purple jacket, Theta, looked over at her. Looking like he was about to cry. "We didn't mean to!"

Wash stuttered. "N-No! You guys aren't in trouble! I-"

Then the room irrupted into shouts again as children started talking and shouting things at others.

Wash sighed. _Long day..._

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker was frustrated. Frustrated and tired. 

He walked into work today with messy hair along with sweat pants and a tank top. 

Tucker fell back into his desk chair. It was 7:32am in the morning, and he had to get up extra early because Junior was throwing a fit and wouldn't go to sleep.

"Knock knock."

Tucker looked up, York was standing by the door, his hands knocking against the wall. "Hey."

"Hi." York walked in, sitting in one of the school chairs. "You okay?"

"No, Junior refused to go to bed, and I had to call Kai to come watch him once she was done at the bar." Tucker laid his head on the desk. "How bout' you?"

York shrugged. "New guy is late so I have to fill in for him, hopefully only for first hour."

Tucker scoffed. "Kimball's not gonna give him a good review on that."

"Hey, we haven't even meant the guy so we can't call him a total asshole." 

"I obviously don't care." Tucker mumbled into the surface.

"Hm." York stood up, ruffling Tucker's hair. "Gotta go to the gym before kids start coming."

"Bow chika bow wow..." Tucker sighed.

York chuckled. "Better be awake for first hour. I don't want to fill in for you too."

"Whatever." Tucker yawned, jumping almost two feet in the air when the first hour bell rung and kids started pilling into his classroom.

Tucker looked up at all the kids took chairs, talking to their friends about their summer break. He heard one kid telling another how he fell into his pool from jumping off his trampoline.

He likes being around children for some reason. Tucker doesn't know why but he does. When he had Junior, he seemed to be more interested in kids.

Tucker stood up, stretching and yawning. "Alright kids, how are yah?"

One kid looked at him. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well," Tucker smiled. "Get to know each other, you know. Make friends."

There was so e sighs and some disgust faces as they looked at Tucker. "Nah. I'm not that kinda teacher. I learn about you through out the year. Make it a surprise right?"

"Yah!" The class cheered.

Tucker looked back at the kid. "What's your name?"

"Palomo."

"Palomo, well, what do you feel like doing?"

He looked like he was thinking for a bit before saying, "Sleeping."

Tucker threw back his head and laughed. "Now that I kinda want to do."

"Tucker!" 

York ran into Tucker's classroom. "Yeah? What's up?"

He froze, looking seriously at Tucker taking a breath. "The new guy is really cute."

Tucker sighed, rolling his eyes."York-"

"I'm serious-"

"And I'm seriously asking if you have anything better to do than come in here and tell me about the new cute guy." Tucker looked at York and it was quiet for a second. "Okay now that I say that out loud it makes me seem a bit interested."

"I could hook you up."

"What? No?!" Tucker cried, picking up some papers and putting it in a file cabinet.

"C'mon Tucker you haven't been laid in years!"

"Yeah? And I plan to keep it that way." Tucker snorted as he walked back to his desk.

York frowned at him. "Something changed with you. You used to be all into sex and crap till you had Junior." 

"That's the thing York!" Tucker glared up at him. "I have a kid, that I want to keep safe. Now, can you like go bug Church or some crap. Go make cookies with Caboose and the lunch ladies."

York sighed. "Whatever." He made his way to the door, before turning to Tucker. "Do you want me to at least ask or-"

"York!?"

Tucker watched as York left, then turned his attention to the picture of Junior on his desk. His bright smile always makes Tucker smile back, especially with his curly hair sticking up every where.

Suddenly Tucker's phone lit up, vibrating against the wooden surface, showing a message from Kai.

Kai ~  _So what do I do if Junior starts crying?_

Tucker groaned, hitting his head on the desk. _Fuck._

_Can this day get any worse?_

 

 

 

 


	4. Kids These Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Junior has a speech impediment...so I tried my best.

Tucker got out of the car, opening up the back and grabbing the bag of groceries. He fumbled with his keys at the door, before he got the right one. 

He opened the door. "Guys! I'm ba-"

Tucker froze at the door, taking in the sight around him.

Kai was in a chair, wrapped in the plastic wrap he just bought yesterday, duct tape over her mouth. "Kai?!"

He ran over to her, dropping the groceries by the door, and taking off the duct tape off carefully. "What happened?"

Kai took a breath. "You child...is the devil!"

Tucker sighed, shaking his head. He stood up looking around the house. "Junior! Where are you? I'm home."

A little head popped out of the closet door, curly hair sticky up every where. Worse than it was this morning. "Thaddy?"

"Hey buddy." Tucker got in his knees. "Come here."

Junior ran to Tucker, hugging his father. "Hi thaddy."

Tucker stood back up again, helping Kai out of the plastic wrap. She got up, stumbling for a bit. "Wow! That was fun! Hey, when I baby sit again tomorrow can Church be the one in the chair, Junior?"

"I'm so sorry about this Kai-Wait," Tucker blinked. "You still want to baby sit for me? Even after this?"

Kai laughed. "Bitch please! I have to deal with my big bro and he's like twenty something years old. I'm fine!"

Tucker smiled. "Thanks Kai."

"No prob Tuck!" Kai landed on the couch. "So how was today?"

"Terrible."

"Really?"

"No, it wasn't that bad. I was tired as fuck though." Tucker walked into the kitchen. "How was the bar?"

Kai shrugged, getting up and walking into the kitchen, snatching an apple. "Same as usual. Though there was many hot guys today, could possibly hook you up with one~"

Tucker sighed, mumbling, "Your as bad as York."

"Who? Carolina's 'boyfriend'?" Kai chuckled.

"If she hears you say that, your a goner."

"No, she wouldn't hurt her best friend." Kai watched Tucker pull out food from the fridge. "What yah makin'?"

"Today's Junior's day for dinner pick." He pulled his hair back into a pony tail. "We're having tacos!"

Kai chuckled. "Well, while you two have your taco night, I'm gonna head home." She walked past Junior. "See yah squirt."

Junior watched as Kai left. "Bye bye."

"Okay my little man." Tucker picked up Junior. "Wanna help me with dinner?" 

"Yeah!" Junior wiggled out of Tuckers arms. "Thacos!"

Tucker laughed. "Yeah. Thacos."

Tucker stretched, rubbing his eyes. He looked over to his clock, 4:27am. Getting out of bed, he pulled on some pants and a T-shirt.

He walked out of his room, walking into Junior's. Tucker yawned looking into the room. "Junior!?"

He ran toward a the bed, taking off the sheets. Gone.

"Junior! Where'd you go?!" Tucker ran around the house. It was four in the morning, and now was not the time for Junior's hide and go seek games. 

Tucker pulled at his dreads. He was suppose to leave at five for a meeting, and he needed to find Junior before he left and Kai got there.

"Junior, C'mon! I can't play right now!" Tucker opened up the bathroom door. Nope. He ran into Junior's room again. Nope.

He growled. "Junior, this isn't funny!"

Shuffling came from the closet and Tucker snapped towards it. "Junior?"

The closet burst open, showing a messy Junior with glue in his hair and scraps of paper. "Hathy Birthay!!!"

Tucker blinked as Junior handed his a card. "What?"

Junior flopped down on the floor. "Kai said its was your birthay today."

Tucker shook his head. "It is?"

"You forgot your own birthday!?" Kai shriek coming out of the closet.

"Kai?! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Kai grinned. "I got the day off and wanted to surprise you. But you forgot! Not surprising, you just have so much going on."

She climbed out of the closet, Junior following. Tucker just gaped at them. "How'd you get into my house?" ~~~~

"Junior let me in." Kai pulled a piece of scrap paper out of Junior's hair. "He's nine Tuck, not two."

Tucker rolled his eyes, then smiled at Junior. "Thanks buddy. Kai, thank you too."

He looked at Kai as Junior ran into his bed room. "Its hard enough to try and find a school for Junior where people won't judge him about this speech impediment, I don't want to get fired along with it."

"C'mon, I'm pretty sure Kimball won't fire you because your kid is trying to make your birthday awesome!"

"Have you meant that lady? And any way! Why were you and Junior hiding in the closet?"

"Duh!?" She grabbed the card from Tucker, opening uit up. "Yo, we made a surprise card!"

"That's not a real thing, Kai."

"It could be!"

"Whatever. Hey, I'm not gonna be back home till like six tonight. I have a meeting this morning and after school." Tucker said, grabbing his jacket and the card from Kai. Another happy thing to put on his desk. God he loves Junior.

"Don't worry Tucky! Me and Junior have everything under control."

"Does that mean I'll come home with you stuck in a chair?"

"Haha very funny."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing to put out there, I want to thank Yin for all the amazing comments I get in my stories! Thank you Yin!


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one way to describe Tucker art room, people would call it a art gallery.

Tucker did this thing that every time a school year ended, he would paint an amazing memory of that year he had with his home room class.

(Not the other ones, the other hours sucked)

For example, in the corner of his class, is a jungle looking scene. For the time they went for a school function at the zoo, Tucker got his home room class on that trip.

Though the main reason he loves home room more, is because its first hour, in the morning, and kids are half asleep and not yelling.

So there Tucker was, still working on the painting from last year. The problem was, there was no more room on the walls from all the years, so he had to start putting them on the ceiling tiles.

His hands were almost entirely every color you could imagine. On the tile in front of him, was the house from the movie UP. Balloons and everything.

Last year he had seniors in his home room class and on the last day of school they watched the movie UP.

Yeah, that was a fun...the boys drew some things on the windows with paint. It made Tucker and the boys of the class to laugh so hard, they had to quickly wash it off before teachers got suspicious.

I won't go into details on what they drew.

Tucker grabbed a cotton ball out of a bag he grabbed this morning, and dabbed it in white paint. For the clouds.

He started to dab it on the tile.

Almost done-

"Hello?"

Tucker jumped to the sound of a male voice behind him, thankfully he didn't mess up the painting.

He turned around, seeing a a tall blond looking down at him. "Sup."

The blond fidgeted a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you-"

"Oh no it's fine."

Tucker held out his hand. "Tucker."

The man shook his hand. "Um, Washington." 

Looking at they're hands, Tucker realised he smeared paint on Washington's hand.

He pulled his hand back. "Sorry."

"So you wouldn't by chance have seen athletic trainer around?" 

Tucker turned around going back to the tile. "Who? You mean York?"

"Yeah."

He looked at Wash. "What you need him for? And why come to me?"

"Well, Mr. Ayers said to ask the art teacher, you, because you two hang out a bit, right?" Wash scratched his head.  _Damn he's hot._

"And you need him for..."

"Sense my gym class is at lunch, we we're gonna go over the meets for track this year."

"Why would you do that?"

"Um...cause I'm the gym teacher?"

Tucker looked at Wash. "Ooooh! Your the new dude who got Kimball pissed for being late _on your first day._ "

"Yep..." Wash scratched his head. "So, do you know where York is or-"

"Oh!" Tucker stood up, wiping his hand on a paper towel, grabbed Wash's hand, and pulled him out of the room and into the teacher lounge.

And, there was York, sitting by the table with the janitor Grif, shoving them self's with donuts. "York."

York looked over at Tucker, then at Wash. He swallowed the donut and gave Tucker a evil grin. "I see what's happening here-"

Wash scooted away a little from Tucker.

Tucker gaped at him. "Hey I don't have cooties! And York! This man needs your help with the track team." 

York lazily looked at Wash. "Damn. Tell Ayers I'm on break!"

The blond scratched his head. "Um.."

"Dude just go do it." Tucker sighed, starting to make his way back to his class room.

"Dude don't just leave him here-"

"York!"

He sighed looking at Grif and a uncomfortable Washington. "Moody. Moody moody moody."

 

 

 


	6. Foottag

Wash rolled out the wrestling match on the gym floor.

It was almost the end of the day and he needed something easy to do for the class.

When the first bell rang, Wash stood up and walked towards the boys locker room.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Wash looked over to two boys by the lockers, one boy was hold up the others gym bag. Keeping it out of the other kids reach. "Bitters! Give it back!!"

The boy Bitters just laughed. "Come on jump for it Matthews."

Wash rolled his eyes. This was so cliche high school stuff here. "Antonio, give him his bag back."

He hasn't came accustomed to their nick-names yet.

Bitters looked at Matthews, then dropped the bag on his face. "There."

After about seven minutes after the second bell, Wash called the kids out into they gym.

He told them to sit down on the mat and they did.

Wash sat down on the ground. "So, I was gonna make it a easy day~"

One kid raised there hand. Wasn't her name Katie? No, people call her Jensen. "Yes Jensen?"

"Are we going to do the social contract Mr. Washington?"

Sighs and groans filled the room. So.e kids even yelled, "We don't wanna do the freaking contract!!"

Wash chuckled. "Nah, not yet. I wanna to show you guys a game. No, sense you guys are wearing shoes, I'd hope you'd wear socks right?"

There were some yeahs, but he didn't hear any no's. "Good."

He stood up. "So, I want you all to take off you're shoes."

They look confused for a second, but they took off their shoes anyway. "Now what?"

"Smith, c'mere." Wash walked out onto the mat, the tall kid, Smith, looked at Wash and walked over.

A kid, Harrison, groaned. "Are we wrestling?"

"Not quite." Wash smiled.

"Now," He and Smith walked out to the middle of the mat. "We're gonna play a game call foot tag."

Some kids gave him funny looks. "It's more fun then it sounds."

He looked at Smith. "So the objective of the game, is to go for the feet-"

"No dip sherlock!"

Sighing, he continued. "If your feet get tag, your out. But," Wash pointed towards the edge of the mat. "If you touch the floor, your out as well."

Wash stepped into the green circle on the mat. "You'll move into the green circle once some people get out. And when it gets down to the last four, you'll move into the middle circle."

He walked into the middle circle, that was small enough to fit only three people. That what's makes it fun. Wash got on his knees, Smith doing the same in front of him.

"Okay, come at me Smith."

Smith winced. "Really? Are you sure sir?"

Wash chuckled. "Positive."

He's seen this kid in the weight room. The kid's strong.

Smith came at him and the went full on wrestling. Some kids started cheering for Smith others were screaming, "Come on Mr. Washington!!! Come on!!!!"

Wash laughed at them, thinking some will lose their voice. To be honest, Wash was going easy on him, but Smith was way stronger then he thought.

Wash let out a shout as his foot almost slipped out of the circle. "Go Mr. Washington!!"

Smith let out a cry threw him self on Wash, causing them to both fall out of the middle.

Though, Wash fell first on the ground so he was out. 

Wash coughed. "Okay, let's  _never_ do that again."

The filled with laughter, and then they started the first round. "You can have a group of three."

Everyone started running around getting their partners. Once he was sure everyone was ready, he blew the whistle.

He found it amusing on how all the boys went at each others, and the girls were on the floor acting like cats.

He doesn't mind, play the game the way they want.

"Hey. Hey! I saw that Ethan!" Wash pointed to one of the boys.

Ethan looked over. "You didn't see anything!"

"Your out, cheater!" Wash laughed.

Wash looked at the game. "In the green circle!"

As the game continued, Wash saw York walk in. His office was right next to the Junior High gym. "Hey York!" 

York looked up from his phone, walking over to Wash. "What are you doing to these kids."

Wash shrugged. "They're having fun."

They watched the game continue, and they we're barely doing anything. Afraid they would get out. 

Wash slipped off his shoes, and walked onto the mat. "Go Washington!!"

And just like that, the game got more exciting. Wash literally had to do some front rolls to avoid some kids coming at him. These guys were fast.

It came down to Wash and four boys. Matthews, Smith, Peyton and Bitters.

But Wash wasn't expecting the moment when someone, definitely not in the game, tackled him to the ground. "Get him you four!"

Wash threw York off of him. Getting up faster then he ever did in his life when all four boys dogged at him. Matthews and Smith falling out of the green circle.

"Middle!" Wash shouted. Eyeing York and Peyton for them to come for him. 

They got in the middle circle, and everything happened so fast.

York went for Peyton and pushed him out of the circle, then York leaped at Wash.

Wash lost his balance, gripping Yorks shirt before he fell, turning them around causing York to fall out of the middle. "Good job Washington!!"

He looked up to see one of the lunch people, Caboose, cheering for him by some kids.

Wash doesn't fully know him yet, but he always has his heart in the right place from what he learned. 

York slapped him on the back as the classroom filled with shouts and laughter. "Good game dude." 

Wash shoved York. "Whatever jerk."

York laughed. "GG everyone! GG!!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. We play this game all the time in gym, and you need to try it. Even if your not in school any more.


End file.
